Living Amongst The Dead Part Two - Dead Rising
by Kyoko.Hori
Summary: In a world where the undead have claimed the lives of many humans, three people try to stay alive as long as they can, but... will they? (SYOC open for supporting characters and infected mutation powers/skills) Favoriting, following and reviewing are appreciated! Please do so. Based on the prequel Living Amongst The Dead Part One, this story will be the sequel of what is to come.
1. Chapter 1 - OC Forms And Prologue

**Hello, readers! I don't know if you have read Living Amongst The Dead, part one, but if you have, this is the sequel to the first part. Here is the link, to those who are just browsing through. **

_ s/10910579/1/Living-Amongst-the-Dead-Part-One-SYOC_

**So, that being said... I'm a relatively new fanfiction author, that's true. I started a fanfiction account, mainly because I wanted to show support for a story, and review it at the same time. For those who have read Living Amongst The Dead Part One, favorited, followed and reviewed it, thank you so much! You guys were the inspiration to keep me going on these stories. To the guest reviewers, thank you! Thank you BestFanForLife! Thank you HOTDfanficskimer! **

**Now, that being said... I will now say that I have school, and may not be able to do fanfiction chapters that often. But of course, I still can write on weekends, or after school, so you guys can read! I really do appreciate it if you could favorite, follow, and review! If you are a guest and you are just browsing through, you can review! Thank you for your time and cooperation! This chapter portrays the start of the characters' lives and the cast/character introduction :)**

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x

_The survivors have searched for their missing friends._

_Their friends seemed like they were dead. _

_The survivors don't know that they may live._

_They do know they will die,_

_In the world of the dead,_

_Nothing is kind, merciful, nor peaceful. Ever again._

_But as long as one person survives, the torch is carried high._

_And humanity shall rise again._

**DDDDD**DDD**EEEEEEEE**AAA**A**AAAAD**DDDD**DDD  
><strong>D<strong>DDDD**D**DD**E**EEEEEEEAAA**A**A**A**AAD**D**DDDD**D**D  
><strong>D<strong>DDDDD**D**D**EEEEEEEE**AA**AAAA**AA**D**DDDDD**D**D  
><strong>D<strong>DDDD**D**DD**E**EEEEEEEAA**A**AAA**A**AD**D**DDDD**D**D  
><strong>DDDDD<strong>DDD**EEEEEEEE**A**A**AAAA**A**A**DDDDD**DDD

**_This is for you guys, fans! I tried to do it but it looks pretty messed up right? _**

**_ There is a word written in bold there! Spot it! Ah well, you won't even care, right? Read on._**

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x

_I see the world in the past. Where the humans roam around, drifting aimlessly like the bouncy clouds in the sunny blue sky. _

_Why is life so pointless, and has no such aim_(I don't mean you should commit suicide)_, that we fight over such tiny, meaningless things? _

_Why squabble over pieces of paper, plastic devices, power, fame and other human beings?_

_ Life is meaningless if we all waste it like this. _

_We need to do at least, just one thing, to make all our lives have meaning. We need to do good deeds. _

_But good deeds, are technically also meaningless. Sometimes we help each other out, thinking, 'Oh, hey! We did a good deed!' and probably feeling pretty proud of yourself. _

_The truth is, it's good to do good deeds, but also meaningless, as I said. The good part in good deeds is that you actually help someone, but the meaningless parts in the good deeds is that we all don't do the following - don't feel proud, or don't let anyone know you did a good deed. What we are doing is actually sort of arrogant._

_The world that we know now is the world of the undead. Nothing can change that, much less a button. _

_No, the thing about the world of the undead is - surviving. Surviving is the only key, the discover new possibilities for mankind. _

_The human race is almost extinct, except for a few bands of survivors. Some in groups, some by themselves, but definitely more are dying out as each hour passes._

_The larger the group, the safer it is, but how safe can safe be? Single survivors can be able to hide out, in shelters, maybe not be noticed, but they don't have the firepower they need to kill the infected. _

_When surrounded, the single survivors die. The groups of survivors get wiped out by the mutated zombies. The ones that leap, the ones that are immensely strong, the runners... Very few places are safe now._

_Probably about 90% of the world population is dead. The world population of humans is about seven billion and three hundred thousand people. Many will be wiped out during the holocaust, but the question is - will there be a cure? Science labs have closed down._

_The scientists are dead... the factories are down. Restaurants are closed, and banks never to open again. Convenience and gun stores raided, that's what we all must do now, to survive._

_The remaining humans, including me, need weapons and resources to keep going on. But one day when the supplies run out, we will just die. Starving is one way, dehydration another, and getting eaten is the most common. _

_I have seen a lot of death, now. Those deaths were very saddening and heartbreaking, and I did not just see the death. I performed it, with a gun._

_That is another term. Merciful killing. I have had to mercy kill one man, getting chewed up upon._

_If we were the infected... I wonder what would they feel? They may seem like just mindless beings, but - could it be that they are the evolved humans?_

_Life sure is strange in the infected world. The world is now... I don't know, burnt, ripped apart. But maybe this is punishment from above? Maybe because we made so many species extinct?_

_We are responsible for burning down the wildlife, and creating buildings._

_We are responsible for burning fossil fuels in the factories, creating a deadly gas that adds to the ever dangerous global warming._

_I wondered before this, how would the world end?_

_Would it be by fire? Would it be by ice? Was it going to be a volcanic explosion? Or was it going to be an avalanche that covered the world?_

_Maybe it could have been earthquakes. Or maybe it was going to be a tsunami. Nothing matters anymore._

_The world's ending, or Armageddon, happened not because of global warming. I mean, f*ck global warming. But it's not the cause._

_The cause of Armageddon were the humans. Whether infected or uninfected. _

_Many humans would have died before during various diseases, like the Black Death, smallpox and et cetera, but there were the immune people... could it be that if the blood of an immune person is given into a vaccine, we all could actually still have a life in this world? _

_I don't know. Maybe it's something we have to find out. Maybe something I have to find out. People think I'm dead, and I'd be glad if I was, but I have to keep living. For myself, my girlfriend and her brother._

_My name is Izumi Miyamura._

_I am alive._

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x

**A/N: I'd hate to end the start of the new series with such a freaking short chapter, but it can't be helped. Did you guys like the ending? Three things are the only things you can do in the fanfiction universe. 2 Fs and 1 R.**

**Favorite and follow if you haven't but please review! Comment on my storyline, any suggestions? Oh, by the way - I have another supporting character OC and infected OC again! If you guys want some infected power or a new supporting character - - just private message me or review! It's better to review though, unless you want to do a really thorough one! **

**This new series focuses mostly on the main character, Izumi Miyamura, as seen missing in action last chapter! Cheers guys, and I will now be working on chapter number 2.**

**General SYOC Supporting Character Form Submission ****- by review/private messaging**

**Name: **

**Nicknames (optional): **

**Age: **

**Nationality/Ethnicity:**

**Grade/Occupation:**

**Sexuality:**

**Activities:**

**(Yeah, I guess those are about it for a supporting character)**

**General SYOC Infected Power/Skills Form Submission ****- by review/private messaging**

**The infected power/skills SYOC can't be in the form of a human character, right? So just say what skill/power the infected will have. The infected mutate too you know? **

**Again, thanks if you favorited, followed and reviewed! It's really appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dead Note

**Hi guys, it's nice to get so many reviews for day one, and thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter is in the perspective of one of the three 'fallen' survivors in Living Amongst The Dead, Part One! Are the other two still alive? Or will there be new characters? Find out, by reading this chapter! **

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-X-x

'Wha-!' I am jolted awake by a splash of a bucket.

'Wake up.' The man said. His name was Nick, Nick Garrett, and he was going to find his other friends in a departmental store. He lost them about a while ago, just as I had lost my friends. That meant he was not going to stick for long.

'Alright, I'm getting up.' I hesitantly rise from my makeshift mattress. It had been about an hour since I dozed off, and we had to keep moving to ensure that the infected did not catch up to us. We were currently at a cleared out residence, and we had used the infected bodies to keep the infected off our scent, we placed the infected bodies outside the doors.

It had been a while since my friends abandoned me and two of my other friends, and left us for dead. I don't know if they did abandon us or if they saw we were about to die. I don't know. I really don't know and care.

We had made it to another part of California, I don't know where and I did not read the signs. Life had passed along for quite a while for me now. It had been, say... about a month or two? I had no idea how I was still alive, and still walking around.

The infected, we had seen, were moving in small bunches or packs. I call them biters now, since 'zombies' and 'infected' seem pretty lame and scientific. I was never great in studies anyways, but I miss school. Heh.

My stomach rumbles as I glance at one of the closed fast food restaurants. I looked longingly at the fast food menu and forced myself not to drool.

'Izumi!'

That voice. I would know it anywhere.

'Kyoko!' I grinned. 'You're back! Where's Sota?'

Sota Hori, my girlfriend's younger brother, quietly hid behind a pillar as he watched us talk. I gave him a wave and he returned. Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Izumi Miyamura, and we were left in the supermarket. I remember it all now...

_'Shit!' I said, as we backed away deeper into the supermarket. We were cut off from our friends, and they had already escaped. I had only a shotgun and an axe with me, and my two friends were weaponless, not prepared for an attack. Then I saw a trapdoor underneath the place where we were standing, then I fell down and hit the cellar floor with a thud. That place must have been used to store drinks, it was a cellar of some sort._

_We made it out of the supermarket through the cellar trapdoor, but it was evident that some of the infected were still roaming around outside. There was this infected, it was really muscular and beefy, its arms were as thick as tree trunks. It was like a sort of mutated zombie, and it was heading our way. I told Kyoko and Sota to run away first, then I turned to see the muscular zombie lift a dead body, and threw it at me. I dodged, but suddenly the 'dead' body came to life and pounced on me, but missed._

_Shit, I thought. I was stuck between the muscular biter and the pouncing biter. I ducked instantly as the two of them crashed at each other, falling face flat on the ground, both of them, their heads snapping from the velocity and force from which they struck each other with. I breathed a shocking sigh of relief, then got up from the bloody scene. Kyoko and Sota were sticking to the walls, hiding from the infected. I was pretty sure the infected went on semi-sight, semi-hearing and mostly smell. Their hearing was average, eyesight bad, but their smell was incredible. I saw an infected sniff out a human once, that was how they found prey._

_Ever since I had killed my friend's dad and mom, I have had seen terrible things. In my school, where the infected were... they found their prey in us. They found their meals and prey in our school mates. Our school mates were torn apart, people jumped out of dorm windows, it was a freaking massacre! That time then we had no idea what was going on._

_Now... now the infected had mutated. We were stuck at the side convenience store of the supermarket. Our friends had abandoned us. What could we do?_

_'So, who is that in my usual convenience store, hmm?' A voice boomed from the door of the convenience store. He was of average height, maybe five foot nine? I guess so. Anyways, I was so shocked by the sight of another human that I jumped when I heard the voice._

_'Kids?' The man was also stunned. 'Jeez, you guys look as if you've been through hell! Why don't we go together?'_

_I shrugged, since he was a human. But unsure as I was, I was not that sure if we should go with him. But seeing Sota's condition, we had no choice but to accept his help. 'Dude -' He started._

'DUDE!' Nick boomed. 'Are you daydreaming or what?'

I shook my head wearily, then sighed. 'What now?'

'It's time for food.' He grinned. 'Your girlfriend and her brother scavenged a few cooking supplies while you were zoned out, and I have some cooking utensils... Is your girlfriend a good cook?'

I smiled at the thought. My girlfriend was a good cook indeed. She could whip up almost any dish, and everything tasted good. That life wiped out by the infected.

'Dude, I asked -' Nick started.

'Yeah. She is.' I interrupted.

'You keep having these... I don't know, zone outs.' He exclaimed. 'Anyways, after dinner I may have to set off on my own. You guys have recovered, haven't you?'

Yeah. Yeah, that was right. We had recovered. But it would be dangerous to be on our own, setting off in groups was better. I was not so sure about this until Nick sighed.

'So, I'm gonna leave, right? You all take care. Dinner's served now.' He said.

We ate dinner in silence, even Sota, who was a six year old, kept silent, a drastic difference from the Sota before. The Sota before was a lively kid, jumped around and solved equations. He made jokes and laughed at some and enjoyed his life. The Sota Hori I see today has a mutilated hand, and not a trace of a smile in that smooth face of his. Usually kids would be very lively, but... he was not one of them. He had changed, we all had, little to much.

After dinner was served, Nick bid us farewell.

'Safe journey, kids.' He gave us a wave as he trudged off the road from which we came from. I guess he must've been wandering around.

It was going to be a long and tough journey ahead, but we're going to want to survive it.

I unfurled a map, then pointed at a dot to Kyoko and Sota.

'This -' I said, 'Is my apartment.' I pressed the dot. 'And this -'

I pointed at another dot. 'Is a restaurant we can eat. I've seen quite a few food supplies there.'

'Is it popular?' Kyoko asked.

'Why do you ask?' I questioned.

'Because I want to know if there will be many infected there or not.' She said.

A buzzing silence filled up my brain.

'Umm...' I groaned. The restaurant I had pointed at on the map was a ramen store, very popular and stocked with food supplies. 'It's crowded. But it has a lot of food stocks, cookable or not cookable.'

Kyoko was silent for a moment.

'Wait!' Sota broke in. 'What about your apartment? Are there a lot of infected there?'

I thought hard and fast. My apartment was located at a dull and dark area, very few people lived there. But the surrounding buildings were filled with people.

'Well, my apartment block is kind of empty.' I concluded.

Kyoko clapped her hands. 'That's great!'

'But, the surrounding buildings - other apartments, stores, a mall - they're filled with people, or infected.' I grunted, and I let out a sigh.

'Hold on!' Sota's eyes had lit up. 'You said the infected go by smell, right? Hearing average, eyesight terrible, but smell good, right?'

I nodded. 'Yeah, that's true. But what good will it do?'

'I mean, what if we used the infected bodies and wiped their remains on our own clothing? Would it work? Should we try?' Sota grinned.

Sota was a smart kid, for his age, and all. But the plan sounded... kind of suicidal. If it didn't work then we would all be dead. But the infected - they did go by smell, alright. And their eyesight was terrible. But if we made a wrong sound, we would die.

'I think it might work.' Kyoko finally said, after a minute or two of pondering. She was a smart girl in school, and I got lower marks than her, plus, she was my girlfriend, so -

'I guess so.' I agreed reluctantly. I got outside and dragged the infected bodies in. I grabbed my axe and chopped the infected body parts, wiping the entrails and grimy flesh on our other clothing. I saw Sota retch as he grabbed the infected entrails.

'Don't complain, Sota.' I smiled. 'You had the plan.'

Sota coughed. 'I did have the plan, but I didn't want to do it that much too.'

The smell was intense, and terrible. We all could hardly breathe as we exited the residential housing estate, and headed to my apartment area. Secretly, I wanted to check on my mother - see if she was okay. I don't know what happened to her since about a month or two ago, when the outbreak started. I also wonder if a cure is being made in progress.

There was no infected in sight, while we trudged around. 'Looks like the infected bodies plan didn't work.' I muttered to myself. Then, a helicopter sound was heard just around the corner.

'Holy shit! A helicopter!' Was all I could manage as I grinned and ran.

'Come on, guys! Hurry, it's a freaking helicopter!' I smiled, hope flooding into my brain.

When I turned the corner, all I could do was stare in shock. The helicopter was being dragged down by pouncing infected, the infected biting all passengers on board. And when I saw what was around the corner, I was definitely not anticipating a large wall of infected. In my panic, I grabbed my axe and brought it down on a rotten head, letting out a cry.

The infected turned around, looking my way. They did not do anything for a moment, and I held my breath, hoping the infected did not notice me. Kyoko and Sota were also holding their breath.

One of the infected went over to me, sniffing at me, snarling a little. I tried not to move, trying to hold my breath until I just could not hold it anymore, and I breathed out. The infected caught a whiff of it, sniffed two times, then growled in triumph, having found a suitable meal - me.

'Shit, guys, run!' I caught one last glimpse of the infected crowd, amongst them was a hulking infected beast, muscular and beefy, and the crashed helicopter was there. Then I hauled butt to my apartments, trying to catch up with Kyoko and Sota. Kyoko had come to my apartment before, and knew the way up.

We did not encounter any of the infected up there, as we used the lift after climbing two flights of stairs.

I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that none of the infected had made it up the apartments.

'That was really stupid.' Kyoko folded her arms and frowned at me. 'You could have died.' She added.

I kept silent, because I knew that I had done a stupid thing but I did not need to be told off by my girlfriend and getting angry over it.

Sota sighed, then looked up at the lift numbers.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

I hummed to myself, hoping that my mother would be alright.

Fifteen.

Sixteen.

Seventeen.

Eighteen.

I held my breath as we reached our floor. Then I exhaled slowly, unsure if I wanted to know if my mother had lived or died.

As I reached my apartment door, I inserted the key and twisted it around, then hesitantly pushed the door.

'Hello?' I asked out loud, wanting to know if anyone was in here.

I entered every room, every corner, the toilet, the kitchen - no one was there.

'Hey!' Sota exclaimed. 'I see a note on your table, big brother!'

I spied the note, and seized it. It read:

_Dear Izumi,_

_I don't know how long this outbreak is going to take. I don't even know if you are still alive. But if you are, and you come to this house and are reading this note, I am truly sorry I have left you. I am going to somewhere safe from this outbreak, with a few of my friends. I heard that your school had gotten infected in a matter of seconds, and I was going to check but I would have died if I went there. I know you and your stubborn nature, you and your friends will survive._

_I have gotten wind from someone that the amusement park is still safe. Which amusement park? Hmm... I think it was the one closest to your school._

_Anyways, if you came back from school and saw this note and found me missing, there is a cake in the fridge, it would be still fresh._

_God, I don't even know if you are reading this note, and I don't know if you are alive. But one thing is for sure, be brave, and stay strong._

_Don't give up, no matter what._

_Your mother._

I read the note with shaking hands, then approached the fridge, which was bare and empty except for a cake, smack dab in the middle of the fridge. Determination welled through me and I knew what I was going to do, had to do next. I had to find my mother.

**A/N: Sorry for finishing this on such a short notice and a long two days but I have a slight headache, I feel a bit nauseous, and I have stomach discomfort. I may have worse symptoms so expect a long time for the next update.**

**Cheers,**

** MangaBeLikeNOOO**


	3. Chapter 3 - Cure in Progress?

**A/N:**

**Hi guys, I started on a Dota 2 fanfiction series and if you guys do play Dota 2, feel free to check it out...**

**Thanks for all reviews, and thanks for the support!  
><strong>

**Favoriters, reviewers, and followers... you guys are the best!**

**ZorialWater, thanks for your faith in me that I will update everytime!**

**CountySweetHeart, thanks for reviewing!**

**saekobusujima112, Guest (Guest), geomancer29126, theMEEKfcuk, PRIMOP, BestFanForLife, HOTDfanficskimer, verdandifatekeeper, SaekoZoeyGamer, and sp (Guest)**

**You guys have made my day! I'm still not feeling that well but I will do my best to try and deliver chapter 3 of Living Amongst The Dead Part Two - Dead Days.**

Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z.z.Z

The note shook dangerously in my pale white hands. I had no idea where my mother was, but one thing was sure. I was gonna try and find her.

**Izumi Miyamura**

I wake in my own apartment, feeling dangerously angry. I wanted to punch the wall, or punch someone. Because if you know the feeling of being abandoned, you would hate it.

Every inch of my 169cm height body shook with fear and anger. I suddenly felt nauseous, and then I threw up some blood, coughing and retching.

'Are you alright?' Kyoko asked me in concern.

'I'm fine, thanks.' I replied. 'We were going to head to the ramen store, right? Grab those cooking utensils from the kitchen cabinet and get some extra gas from under the stove.' I pointed at Sota.

Sota obeyed at once, and did as he was told to do. Meanwhile I was still rummaging around my belongings, looking for a suitable weapon. My shotgun was already spent and could only be used if there was ammunition.

I sighed for a long time, then crumpled the note and threw it into the dustbin. Kyoko noticed it but did not say a word, careful not to provoke or anger me. Instead, she put her hands on my shoulders and then whispered, 'Where do we go after the ramen store?'

I thought about it. The ramen store was a block north. There were infected swarming below my apartment, from the view of the windows. Since the infected had gathered below us the ramen store should be clear. Some of the infected were already starting to climb to long way up, and the pouncers were leaping from wall to wall, trying to locate us. But then, my mother had listed instructions to me, and she had said the amusement park near my school, our school, was safe.

Only problem was, we were trapped up here.

'We're stuck.' I announced abruptly, breaking the horrible silence. Sota was confused, and shaking his head as if he did not understand the situation we were in.

'I mean, the infected are swarming this apartment. If they happen to just smell us out, we're just plain meat.' I added.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, removing her hands from my shoulders. 'You said last time there was a car park, and a secret fire exit to the car park.'

I then remembered the route, and the exit, thanks to the wonderful suggestion.

'You're right! There IS a car park, and a fire exit. Problem is that, I don't know that the infected have used that route or not. They're kind of smart, you know.' I let out a sigh of frustration. If this kept up we were all gonna die.

Sota looked around for something.

'Hey, Sota. What are you looking for?' I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'Looking for something that makes a lot of noise. If we throw it down the window it will bring the infected there, and we will have a clean road to the car park.' He said, a bit confidently.

I nodded, because Sota's plans were quite reliable and he was quite smart for a six year old. I grabbed my old blender, whirred it up and it came to life, making a loud and screechy sound.

'Hurry! Throw it!' Kyoko yelled, covering her ears.

I tossed it out of the window, where the infected climbers and pouncers leapt after it, looking for any traces of human flesh. Pretty soon all of them were crowding around the area, while we sneaked out of my apartment and used the fire exit, located way south of the apartment block, and we cautiously made it down step by step. The blender would probably last for another fifteen minutes, and that was enough.

Spotting a car in the garage, its owner slumped in the front, devoured alive, we shoved him out of the car and took the car keys out of his pocket.

'Sorry, dude.' I muttered and I unlocked the car door and beckoned my friends to come in. The car had about half a tank of fuel left, which was... probably enough.

I jammed my foot on the accelerator and we sped out of the car park, the infected still had their attention focused on the blender. Suddenly I heard a -

*crack* *splinter*

The blender had broke, and the only noise coming around the area was from the speeding car.

_Oh shit, _I thought. This wouldn't be a great day...

I turned a corner, and drove at full speed as the muscular zombie grabbed a truck and threw it at us, missing us and instead killing some of his infected buddies.

The pouncer leapt at us, jamming its front claws on our car hood and scraped the tar road with its agile feet, trying to slow and drag us down. Sometimes I wonder if the infected knew how to communicate with each other, and know how and when to attack us.

The infected were smart, sometimes smarter than us. They sprang attacks on us whenever they felt like it. They were like... humanity, reborn. The evolved humans that ate the non infected. What if... it was a bio-weapon... to... to create a new breed of species?

I had no idea.

But I was definitely going to find out if a cure was in progress. That, was the main priority.

**A/N: That's a short chapter indeed. Sorry guys I'm still unwell. Enjoy this.**

**Cheers,**

**MangaBeLikeNOOO**


	4. Chapter 4 - Brink of Insanity

**Hi guys, very sorry for the late update, 2 days if you consider that late... If you have any other ideas, contact me through reviews, or private messaging, et cetera. I don't really care. Honestly, I'd be happy if you guys just read my story, pointed out good points & bad points, and then reviewed!**

**In your reviews feel free to:**

**- Ask me questions**

**- Point out pros and cons in the story**

**- Suggest new plots, storyline**

**- Guess what happens next**

**- Submit OC form **

**You can also do these in your private messaging. But that's okay.**

**New infected powers:**

**- Spiral **_(Submitted by Guest Reviewer sp)_

**- Pouncer **_(Created myself)_

**- Muscly** _(Submitted by SaekoZoeyGamer_

**- Runners **_(It's in every zombie thing)_

**- Rotters **_(Submitted by saekobusujima112)_

**You guys will get to know them soon, trust me.**

**If you guys, I don't know, need any help with story plots? Anything? Just private message me or review it! No harm, is there any?**

**Hmm...**

**So, as the last chapter portrayed, a cure is in progress! Or is it...? Meanwhile Izumi Miyamura's abandoning mother is safely tucked away in an amusement park, or has she gone away?**

**Find out now, in the latest chapter!**

**P.S. It would be greatly appreciated if you did review.**

**Cheers all.**

I was wondering if a cure was in progress, that's all. What would happen if the cure was working? Was anyone actually immune to the apocalypse? I thought as I raced down the roads on a broken car, seated beside me was Kyoko and her brother Sota was at the back. I glanced lightly at the rear view mirror, checking for any pouncers or runners. Thankfully there weren't any there.

'Hey, Izumi! Look out!' Kyoko shrieked at my right, whilst I swerved to avoid an infected, who had attached its limbs onto our car.

The infected did not let go when I swerved, to that extent that not even a single limb went out.

'What the -' I stared at the infected, our car stopped in the middle of nowhere.

The infected was limp, and looked flimsy and half dead.

'What's that big brother?' Sota asked curiously, staring at the undead body. It was convulsing rapidly, not even noticing us. Before my eyes, it grew -

'What?' Kyoko shouted in alarm. The flimsy thing had wrapped itself on the entire car, stretching it...

'GET OUT OF THE CAR!' I dragged Sota out and yelled at Kyoko, 'Run!'

If I had been later by a second, my two friends would have been incinerated. The car had shuddered to a large explosion, caused by the flimsy infected.

The infected was still alive, limping and stretching around. It appeared to be trying to hear us.

'Get back...' I whispered, but then suddenly tripped on the pavement.

*Thud*

The flimsy infected turned its head at us and snarled.

'Yeah? You want a piece?' I lifted my axe up and snarled back.

I immediately rushed over and delivered a culling blow to the spiral infected, I had decided to call it.

The spot that I had hit his head, had not broken through his skull, leaving his entire head intact as he moved his head back to normal shape.

It snarled at me, and lunged.

Desperately I shoved it aside, hefting my axe, waiting for another blow.

_What the heck is that thing? First the car explodes. Next I can't hit its head?!_

It - the spiral infected - had not noticed Sota and Kyoko. They hesitantly circled around the spiral infected.

Then an idea came to my mind.

'Hey, you flimsy piece of sh*t!' I whistled rudely at the spiral infected, lifting my now empty shotgun, wanting to smash it at the face of the flimsy body.

The infected pounced at me, pinning me on the floor, but before it could reach me it was rudely interrupted by a gunshot.

*Blam*

I saw Kyoko grasping her pistol with white knuckles, then rushed over to my side.

'You okay?' She asked in concern. What she did not see was that a lot of infected had gathered around our area, and Sota's eyes widened into huge goldfish sized marbles.

'We have to go!' Sota cried as one of the pouncers leapt at him, narrowly missing him, and instead smashed onto the floor.

The infected had formed a circle, grunting at us and licking their lips in anticipation.

I swung my axe as a wide arc, resembling a helix, and cleaving a wide passage of infected. But more still came, attracted by all the commotion.

Kyoko was shooting more and more rounds out of her pistol, killing the infected but attracting more still.

'Stop shooting!' I exclaimed. 'Hurry and let's go and escape!'

She understood, and grabbed Sota's hand. They hurried over to where I was making my way through the zombies.

'Where to now?' Sota cried out, as a zombie hand grabbed his shirt. I chopped the hand off and continued fending off the horde.

I did not answer, I just sent a silent prayer to my god, hoping that we would come out of this alive.

*Blam*

The zombie's head closest to Kyoko burst open like a ripe tomato.

*Blam*

*Blam*

*Blam*

The gunshots rang out, picking off the infected, shooting them in the head one by one.

'You kids! If you want to live, hurry up and come over here!' A man with an assault rifle yelled at us.

I took the warning as a heeding, then grabbed my friends' hands and rushed to the man, still picking off the infected.

'What the hell... why were there so many?' Sota asked us.

The man pushed us down a basement.

'Hide. Hide!' He muttered, entering himself and locking the door behind us.

'So... mind explaining who are you, and why the infected swarmed us suddenly?' I asked, puzzled.

The man introduced himself as a staff sergeant by the name of Johnathan Smith.

'You can call me John.' John added. 'Why the infected swarmed you guys suddenly? That's a good question. Now a days the infected have gotten smarter, senses enhanced, better agility, higher speed... they are mutating. Never seen such a huge horde like that before. You guys were about to become a buffet table for the world's largest queue.' He added again, dryly.

'So...' Kyoko was muttering. 'You met a scientist yet?' She finished.

John shook his head. 'There ain't no scientist I've seen so far yet. But one thing's for sure. The power is about to go down.'

'Why is that so?' Sota raised an eyebrow.

John thought for a bit, then answered carefully. 'It's because there are no factory workers anymore. The power plants closed down, right?'

We stared blankly at him.

'You guys didn't watch the news at the start of the outbreak?' He sighed. 'Yeah, you didn't. And by the way, you guys have not introduced yourselves and your names to me yet.'

Apologizing profusely, we introduced ourselves and asked him to continue.

'So, guys... the power plants, right? They were going to close down, right? So it means no electricity. No electricity means that the military bases will go down. When the military bases go down it means that there's no one that's going to save us right?' John grunted.

I thought about it for a bit.

'So what about the scientists?' I tried for a question.

But John had stopped listening and was sniffing at something.

'Holy sh*t, that smells so good.' He finally muttered.

I took a deep breath and I smelled a steak being grilled in the lawn.

'Oh gods, that smell is just so good!' I exclaimed.

Kyoko and Sota also took a whiff and they grinned.

'Where the hell is it, though?' John asked gruffly.

It seemed to be coming from the attic.

'You ever been to the attic?' I asked John. We were at the basement of a residence.

John was puzzled for a bit then shook his head.

'Nope. Never been there yet.' He managed.

The smell was close, and it had to be in the attic.

'Let's go there, then.' I suggested.

'What?!' Sota exclaimed.

But I was already rushing up the stairs, with my comrades behind me.

The moment I reached the attic I took in another deep breath.

The door to the attic was locked, and I used my axe to chop it down.

'Let's go and see what's that!' Kyoko said.

When we got in, the attic was bare except for a lone zombie, emitting a smell that now smelled rotting and horrible. It let out a cry and rushed over to us, wanting to chew on our flesh and munch on our bones. It was going at John.

But Kyoko was quick. She shot the rotter on the head instantly, and it dropped dead on the spot, leaving John shocked and sighing in relief.

'I'm almost out,' Kyoko groaned as she checked how much ammunition she had left in her clip.

'Well, that was a waste of time.' Sota managed.

We headed down the stairs back to the basement, all of us hungry and tired. I was very nauseous and felt like throwing up, after smelling the horrible smell coming close up to the rotter.

We took out our measly provisions, and John also added some food stocks to our pile, and we managed to cook a bit of noodles, and munched on them slowly, so as to even the taste and the hunger out.

*Thud*

There was a thud on the front door.

Oh man...

'There's an infected.' I said my thoughts out loud to my friends.

'Where?' They looked around.

'Never mind.' I sighed. The pounding had stopped.

John stood up and went up the stairs.

'I'm going to get a television down here to watch a bit of news.' He grunted as he climbed each step.

I was extremely tired so I decided to rest, using my backpack as a pillow and setting down my axe at my side, and in a minute, I passed out.

_Izumi. You are still alive, no? Come to the amusement park. There, I will be waiting for you. Come._

_'Where?! How?! You left me no direction!' I yelled out._

_My child, you don't understand. What would you have done if you were in my place?_

_'I'm not a mother.' I said defiantly._

_I agree. Abandonment is not a good way to treat my only child. But in the world of the dead, the rules have changed. Would you still keep a infected son? Probably not. Would you put him down? Probably yes._

_'Look, I'm just going to survive.' I shouted. 'I'm going to live! Now leave me alone!'_

My eyes snapped open, and I groggily sat up. My friends were sleeping soundly, as I sad alone in the dark.

What the hell had the dream meant?

**A/N: Is Izumi Miyamura losing it? Is he starting to get wacko? Review, follow, favorite, ETC! It's appreciated!  
><strong>**Also thanks for the support.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Naughty Lovers

**Hello again guys... Thanks for all those reviews! They sure do make me happy! Anyways this chapter here, is going to feature a - hehe - new type of infected, or zombie, whatever.**

**So... Any other ideas for the coming plots? Stories? Fanfiction is a freaking busy place and in every category they have jerks like me spamming continous chapters in a race. The fact that some have like, what, hundred over freaking reviews and only 10 followers?! I have 30 + reviews so far in part two, and I have 8 favorites and 9 followers. Wow. Not for me to judge, but what I mean is that the same people review over and over again.**

**I really appreciate your support, but I feel that the first chapter makes a good impression on the audience, and the picture too. I thank those of you who have kindly shown your support by reviewing, even the guests. Thank you, thank you. I will try to write more words on one chapter, but it would take too long. Let's see... forty minutes to write 1868 words? Yeah, I'm a fast typer. I just need frigging ideas.**

**Hmm... you want to know how fast? Let's see... 90 words per minute and 450 letters overall? Yeah.**

**Supply me with plenty of ideas at the review box and the private messaging inbox!**

* * *

><p><strong>New type of infected spotted!<strong>

Name: Crawler

Skills: Bile

Stability: Unstable, currently in mutation progress

How to spot: Look at the 'dead' undead

Where are they found: Dead body sites

* * *

><p>Name: Reincarnate<p>

Skills: To rise from beyond death.

Stability: Stable, mutated already.

How to spot: 'Dead' undead, some of them rising but most lie death.

Where are they found: Dead body sites.

_Is it possible to have two mutations? Check it out later._

**Thanks to Radioactive Samurai, I got a new infected. **

**I put the extra stability, how to spot and where are they found slot, so it's good. **

**If you want more mutations added, please private message me and leave a review to note there or just put the frigging OZ (Original Zombie) form in your review! **

**Jeez, I'm really tired of talking. Let the Izumi Miyamura dude take over. Have fun reading, guys.**

* * *

><p>My mind is still reeling. Head throbbing, mind reeling, skull spinning, I woozed about the house, groggy and drowsy with barely enough sleep. I had stayed awake the whole night, trying to figure out what the hell the dream had meant.<p>

'Hey there. You're up early.' Kyoko flashed me a grin as she turned the cooking pot heater up, cooking a pot of rice and already setting out bowls. 'We have got rice and grilled fish for breakfast, a bit of steamed egg, too.' She pointed at the makeshift table she had set up whilst we were sleeping.

'Wh -' I failed to stifle a yawn. 'Where are the others?'

Kyoko muttered something to herself about boys, then said, ' They're still sleeping.'

'Let them sleep. I want to sleep too.' I yawned widely again.

Kyoko then sighed and continued stirring the pot of steaming rice. I told her a wanted to walk around the house for a bit, and she just shrugged and waved me on.

'I'll go wake the others now.' She said, just as I was walking up the basement stairs.

The curtains were drawn back, and I slowly pulled the curtain back a little, just a little.

'Whoa.' I gasped.

The sight outside was disturbing. About a dozen dead bodies lay flat on the hard ground, and something that looked like rotten bile was steaming in a heap around them. As a way to start a morning fresh, I rushed to a dusty rubbish bin and heaved out yesterday's dinner, those that I had yet to digest.

'Bleh.' I wiped my mouth with a sleeve and I rushed down the stairs, both eager and uneager to share the experience with John, Kyoko and Sota.

'Big brother.' Sota greeted me with a playful punch on the arm. 'You look pale.'

I ruffled his hair, then replied, 'Yeah. That's 'cause I just puked.'

'Puked?' He shook his head like he did not understand. After all, he was just six years old.

'I mean vomiting,' I corrected, using the word closest to puke that he understood. 'You know, when all the food you ate goes out of your mouth in some kind of disgusting yellow liquid?'

Sota made a face, then he ran away. I chuckled to myself at how younger kids were appalled by bile.

'Hey, Sota, if you hate vomit that much, you shouldn't go up stairs to look at the dead bodies leaking some bile.' I chuckled good heartedly, as Sota signaled for me to stop.

Life had sure been tough after the apocalypse, but hell - deal with it. Seeing Sota's nauseous face and coughing sounds, I beamed and joked around. That was something us humans still had. Fun.

'So, Miyamura.' John sat down on the floor, holding a bowl of rice in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in another hand. 'What did you see up there that made Sota so nauseous?'

I smirked at him. 'Don't wanna tell you. It'll just make you puke.'

He sneered back, giving me the finger, as Kyoko glared at us for being so childish.

I laughed at the way Kyoko had thought that the two of us were arguing. In fact, we were only just joking. Well, I was.

As we ate breakfast I could only think about the sight I had just saw... the bile leaking from the bodies... was it something new? I had not seen it before.

'Hey guys, about this morning...' I started, but was cut off by Sota who made barfing noises.

'Anyways, about this morning...' I tried again, ignoring Sota but Sota persisted.

'Dude, stop it... I have to tell John and your sis.' I scolded. He made a face but defiantly stuck out his tongue at me. Sure, he seemed matured... but he still was a kid. And kids did not like it when older people scold him.

Angrily, he bit me on the arm, hoping that this would allow me to stop.

'Dude, stop, man.' I pushed him away, yet wincing in pain. The bite did not seem to be deep, but it stung like hell. Ignoring the pain, I went on to tell my story to my other friends, who were eager to listen.

'About this morning, alright?' I continued, with Sota gnawing on my arm.

'I saw a bunch of bodies outside.' I shrugged. John raised an eyebrow.

'You mean to tell me that what made Sota nauseous was the bodies?' He howled with laughter.

I glared at him. 'Not 'cause of that. It's because bile was leaking from their bodies. Bile, like vomit, you know?' I mustered all my strength to focusing on my speech, and trying to ignore the bite that Sota gave me. Suddenly Sota released, he rushed over to a corner and heaved his breakfast. John spat his mouthful of fish and looked nauseous. But Kyoko merely shrugged. She had been a big fan of gore, and horror, even before the apocalypse.

'Sounds interesting,' Kyoko managed a grin. 'I wanna see.'

I led her up the stairs, while hearing Sota and John talking to each other and complaining about the bile.

'You sure you saw those things?' She darted a flirty look at me.

I nodded, blushing at the beaming smile she gave me.

She took a peek outside the window.

'You were right, but...' She sighed. 'There aren't that many bodies.'

Stunned, I rushed over there and looked outside the window. There was only three bodies, oozing green liquid.

'Damn. I was sure I had seen the pile.' I shook my head. Suddenly Kyoko had her arms on my back, from behind, then she planted a lingering kiss on my cheek.

I followed up the kiss mark with another kiss on her lips. God, they tasted so soft.

'What do you want to do, Izumi?' She asked mischieviously.

'Hmm... let's see...' I smirked.

'HEY, LOVEBIRDS!' John exclaimed, grinning in mischief as he had caught us almost... never mind. (I did not intend a matured adult scene. I made it seem... I don't know. A relationship in progress?)

I flushed red like pepperoni.

'Mind your own business, John.' I muttered, then stepped away embarrassingly from Kyoko, whose face was bright red from blushing.

* * *

><p>After the embarrassing incident, we gathered our supplies and went out of the door.<p>

'Mr John! Is it true that my sister and my big brother kissed?' Sota asked curiously.

'Yep!' John said, to the blushing extent of the redness of my face. I could see the same for Kyoko too. We were about to... but he stopped us. It would have been worse if he had caught us doing 'it'.

Sota grinned, though. 'I think that my big brother Izumi is going to be my real brother! I think it's a brother in law, or something.'

Hearing that remark, John howled with intense laughter.

'Oh my god! This kid is awesome!' He laughed.

I glared at him. 'How old are you?'

John sneered jokingly at me. '34.' He replied solemnly.

'I'll bet you didn't have a lover before, then.' I added firmly.

He sighed. 'I did.'

I was shocked. 'You had a lover?'

'Yeah. I fell in love when I was a freaking teenager. Had a nice young kid, too.' He added.

'What happened?' Kyoko barged in.

'They died. Not the kid, but... my wife died. When she was 24.' He said these very sadly, almost like he was going to cry. I patted his back hesitantly, unsure of what to say. I wanted to make him feel better.

'I'm so sorry to hear that, man. Hell, I'm even sorry for making fun of you,' I admitted at last.

He smiled at that comment, maybe touched, or amused. I couldn't tell.

'So, I saw those bile infected that were on the floor.' He surmised.

'And...?' Kyoko asked.

'Well, they looked sick, frankly.' He continued.

We passed another block of residences, then trudged to a supermarket.

'Wait here. I'm going to get some supplies with Sota here.' Kyoko rushed into the supermarket, in search of supplies. She held her pistol close to her, just in case.

While we were waiting, John told me about how to properly do stuff.

'You know, you enter your mouth first, and make sure to use your tongue on her *****.' He joked.

'What the hell, John! I did not know you were freaking perverted.' I showed him the finger.

'Says the asshole who almost ****ed his girlfriend!' John grinned.

We were silent after that.

*Blam*

*SCREAM*

'What the -' John started.

'Stay here!' I rushed inside the supermarket, axe ready. I stopped when I saw a bile infected, a hole through his head, hand still latched on Sota's leg.

He tried pulling free, but the way it looked, the infected was going to rip his leg out.

'I hefted the axe, and tried chopping the leg off.

*thunk*

*thunk*

Then the infected body stirred.

Before my very eyes, it stood up and faced me, it had opened its mouth wide, and green liquid foam dripped from its lips...

**A/N: Well, how did you guys like that cliffhanger? I had to put in a bit of romance too, or else it would have been boring... Anyways, John seems like a valuable asset to the team, and Izumi has not snapped yet! This is your chance to let them live a bit longer! And also let me write a bit faster. I did not intend to put in a bit of disturbing scenes, especially to those who are younger than 13.**

**I really write 90 words per minute. Why do I update in every 2 days though?**

**Because I have to think of a storyline, and a plot. Also I have to play games for fun.**

**Cheers guys, review, favorite and follow!**

**MangaBeLikeNOOO**

OH! By the way I am updating this pretty late... Need time to think and upload a Tokyo Ghoul Chapter 2, and my mom's birthday is on 20th ;)


End file.
